1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of quantum cryptography, and more particularly to a method for using fewer random numbers in the implementation of quantum cryptography protocols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If two users possess shared random secret information (below the “key”), they can achieve, with provable security, two of the goals of cryptography: 1) making their messages unintelligible to an eavesdropper and 2) distinguishing legitimate messages from forged or altered ones. A one-time pad cryptographic algorithm achieves the first goal, while Wegman-Carter authentication achieves the second one. Unfortunately both of these cryptographic schemes consume key material and render it unfit for use. It is thus necessary for the two parties wishing to protect the messages they exchange with either or both of these cryptographic techniques to devise a way to exchange fresh key material. The first possibility is for one party to generate the key and to inscribe it on a physical medium (disc, cd-rom, rom) before passing it to the second party. The problem with this approach is that the security of the key depends on the fact that it has been protected during its entire lifetime, from its generation to its use, until it is finally discarded. In addition, it is very unpractical and tedious.
Because of these difficulties, in many applications one resorts instead to purely mathematical methods allowing two parties to agree on a shared secret over an insecure communication channel. Unfortunately, all such mathematical methods for key agreement rest upon unproven assumptions, such as the difficulty of factoring large integers. Their security is thus only conditional and questionable. Future mathematical developments may prove them totally insecure.
Quantum cryptography (QC) is the only method allowing the distribution of a secret key between two distant parties, the emitter and the receiver, with a provable absolute security. An explanation of the method can be found in Nicolas Gisin, Grégoire Ribordy, Wolfgang Tittel, and Hugo Zbinden, “Quantum Cryptography”, Rev. of Mod. Phys. 74, (2002). Both parties encode the key on elementary quantum systems, such as photons, which they exchange over a quantum channel, such as an optical fiber. The security of this method comes from the well-known fact that the measurement of an unknown quantum state modifies the state itself: a spy eavesdropping on the quantum channel cannot get information on the key without introducing errors in the key exchanged between the emitter and the receiver. In equivalent terms, QC is secure because of the no-cloning theorem of quantum mechanics: a spy cannot duplicate the transmitted quantum system and forward a perfect copy to the receiver.
Several QC protocols exist. These protocols describe how the bit values are encoded on quantum states and how the emitter and the receiver cooperate to produce a secret key. The most commonly used of these protocols, which was also the first one to be invented, is known as the Bennett—Brassard 84 protocol (BB84), disclosed by Charles Bennett and Gilles Brassard in Proceedings IEEE Int. Conf. on Computers, Systems and Signal Processing, Bangalore, India (IEEE, New York, 1984), pp. 175-179. The emitter encodes each bit on a two-level quantum system either as an eigenstate of σx (|+x> coding for “0” and |−x> coding for “1”) or as an eigenstate of σy (|+y> or |−y>, with the same convention). One says that the bits are encoded in two incompatible bases. For each bit, the emitter uses an appropriate random number generator to generate two random bits of information, which are used to determine the bit value (one random bit) and the basis information (one random bit). The quantum system is sent to the receiver, who analyses it in one of the two bases, i.e measures either σx or σy. The receiver uses an appropriate random number generator to produce a random bit of information used to determine in the measurement basis (the basis information). The measurement basis is changed for each quantum system. After the exchange of a large number of quantum systems, the emitter and the receiver perform a procedure called basis reconciliation. The emitter announces to the receiver, over a conventional and public communication channel the basis x or y (eigenstate of σx or σy) in which each quantum system was prepared. When the receiver has used the same basis as the emitter for his measurement, he knows that the bit value he has measured must be the one which was sent over by the emitter. He indicates publicly for which quantum systems this condition is fulfilled. Measurements for which the wrong basis was used are simply discarded. In the absence of a spy, the sequence of bits shared is error free. Although a spy who wants to get some information about the sequence of bits that is being exchanged can choose between several attacks, the laws of quantum physics guarantee that he will not be able to do so without introducing a noticeable perturbation in the key.
Other protocols—like the Bennett 92 (B92)—have also been proposed. The so-called B92 protocol was disclosed by Charles Bennett in Phys. Rev. Lett. 68, 3121 (1992).
In practice, the apparatuses are imperfect and also introduce some errors in the bit sequence. In order to still allow the production of a secret key, the basis reconciliation part of the protocol is complemented by other steps. This whole procedure is called key distillation. The emitter and the receiver check the perturbation level, also know as quantum bit error rate (QBER), on a sample of the bit sequence in order to assess the secrecy of the transmission. In principle, errors should be encountered only in the presence of an eavesdropper. In practice however, because of the imperfections of the apparatus, a non-zero error probability is always observed. Provided this probability is not too large, it does not prevent the distillation of a secure key. These errors can indeed be corrected, before the two parties apply a so called privacy amplification algorithm that will reduce the information quantity of the spy to an arbitrarily low level.
In the last years, several demonstrations of QC systems have been implemented using photons as the information carriers and optical fibers as quantum channels. While the original proposal called for the use of single photons as elementary quantum systems to encode the key, their generation is difficult and good single-photon sources do not exist yet. Instead, most implementations have relied on the exchange between the emitter and the receiver of weak coherent states, such as weak laser pulses, as approximations to ideal elementary quantum systems.